


You're Safe Now

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Karneval Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaay! My first attempt at a drabble :3<br/>It was so much harder than I thought it would be, and my descriptions are completely useless!! Originally, it was at a word count of about 130, but now it's exactly 100!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe Now

Gareki lay in bed, listening to Nai whimpering below. The sound was pityful, and the teen felt his heart go out to the little niji. He was clearly having a nightmare.  
Suddenly, Nai gasped and bedsprings creaked as he leapt up.  
"Nai? You ok?" Gareki asked.  
Nai didn't answer, so he peeked over the edge of his bunk. He was crying, and it made Gareki's chest ache.  
"Hey, it's alright," he said soothingly, reaching out his hand. "Come up with me tonight."  
Nai settled down, with Gareki's arms around him.  
"You're safe now," the teen said, as they fell asleep.


End file.
